The Old Plan
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: He simply ignores her and is cold to her, thinking she'll fall at his feet sooner or later.If she said no in the first place,it was not because she'd miss him,right?so why does the plan still work?OneShot LJ


**Disclaimer: ****Regarde ma visage, do I look like JK? ****Regarde**** ma visage, do I look like JK? (Sorry, a little joke in there. Just so you know, I do not look like JK at all. Just like I don't own HP)**

(…)

Does anyone ever understand how a man's mind works? If anyone of you does, please pray to tell!!

All I ever heard was that women were the complicated ones, who never knew what they wanted, who always found a way to confuse other people as well. _Lies_, _lies_ and more _lies_.

Alright, maybe we are a bit confusing sometimes, but at least we do know what we want! And we always use the right ways to get it.

But men… hell, they should be the ones called girly. Honestly. Ignoring a girl they like because she said no to them? What are they, five?

Passing said girl in the hallways and not even saying a "hello" in acknowledgement?? And all that as if she cared. I mean, if she said "no" in the first place for some reason it was!! And it certainly wasn't because she'd miss him if he went away suddenly.

And that's how women work. They are not supposed to care if the guys they loathe turn their backs on them and date whoever they want. It should actually be a reason for commemorate!!

Because she doesn't care when he looks at other girls with that proud face he always kept for her; she doesn't care when he laughs in that carefree way he used to laugh around her with someone else; she doesn't care when he winks in that seductively way he liked to wink at her; she doesn't even care when he flirts with some girl he doesn't even know the name using the same sentences he used with her. Actually, all of that should only prove he never deserved her in the first place.

And if that is really true, why does she find herself noticing all of that?

Why does she notice when he uses that red shirt she hates so much again? Or why does she notice when he wears that spare spectacles he has and she knows he only uses when his best friend hid the main pair?

And then she comes to the conclusion that she knows why.

"I hate those spectacles. They make you look dorky." She tells him as he enters the classroom in the morning. She knows what happened to her, and she has to make it right.

He raises an eyebrow at her, but then turns his head front. He ignores her completely.

She sighs. Maybe she has to go for plan B.

Next time she sees him, he's sitting in their common room with his friends. His main pair of spectacles found its way back to his face, and the spare ones are on the table in front of him.

Walking to where he is, she picks the spare spectacles and breaks them. "There. You're better off without them." she tells him. He doesn't say anything as she takes the spare chairs and sits next to him and his friends.

After a few minutes, his friends are back to the initial conversation, her presence forgotten.

Next days she never talks to him again. But three days after, he wears the red shirt she hates, supposedly to go on a date to Hogsmeade.

"I hate that shirt," she tells him, "You shouldn't wear it."

He again ignores and keeps walking. She sighs and goes back to her common room, decided to wait for him.

When he arrives, it's almost dinner time. He enters the common room, which is empty, and doesn't even notice her as he climbs the stairs to his room. Seeing that, she rises to her feet and follows him up the stairs. The only thing she's thinking about is his ugly shirt.

"I told you not to wear the bloody shirt." She tells him as she enters his dormitory and closes the door.

His friends are all there, but she doesn't care. She points her wand at his shirt and makes an unspoken spell which puts his shirt to rags. She takes it off him and burns it. "There," she says, looking up at him, "Isn't it better?"

His friends laugh as they walk to the door, "I told you it was an ugly shirt." His best friend says.

She stays there staring at him, waiting for him to say something. But he doesn't. He's keen on not talking to her.

"I just destroyed your shirt, in case you didn't notice." She tells him, "Won't you say anything?"

He shrugs, searching in his trunk for a shirt to dress. He finds one red as the former and puts it on. "I didn't like it anyway." He says to her at last, "But you did break my spectacles the other day as well."

"They were ugly." She defends, and that's all she can do not to rip this new shirt he has on. This one not because of being ugly…

"What do you care Evans?" he asks as he sits down on his bed, "You never cared before."

She rolls her eyes and sits next to him, "What can I say? I don't understand men."

He looks at her bemused, "What has that to do with anything?"

She smiles, "Maybe, but just maybe, I have feelings for you."

He grins as he puts his arm around her and pulls her to him, ready to kiss her. However, she pulls herself out of his embrace.

"I'm going to dinner. Are you coming?" she asks as she walks to the door.

So what, I found out the stupid and old men's plan actually works. Maybe they're not as stupid as I first thought.

But that doesn't mean I'll give him an easy go. James Potter as yet to prove there aren't flaws in this legendary plan.


End file.
